What Have You Done?
by Angel in Alliance with Hell
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK LONG SHADOWS! What I Think Would Happen If Lionblaze Had Given Into The Dark Desires Tigerstar Had Awoken In Him About Heatherpaw. This Is NOT Real, Just What I Think Would Happen.
1. The Second Tigerstar

_**Warning: Do Not Read If You Haven't Read Up To The Warriors Book Long Shadows! Spoilers Ahead!**_

Hey guys, It's me, Foxstar of ThunderClan! Yes, Foxstar is my clan name, although I love FireStar. But I didn't want to be a tom : ) I'm a she-cat! I am a HUGE Warriors fan, and I felt compelled to make a fanfic about LionBlaze & HeatherPaw, and how LionBlaze kills her. This is NOT real; just what I think would happen if LionBlaze had given into the dark desires TigerStar had awoken in him about HeatherPaw. Anyway R&R and don't forget, there may be spoilers!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lionblaze awoke at dawn. "Come on, mousebrain, you're on the Dawn Patrol." Whispered Ashfur. He stretched and yawned, then followed his former mentor out into the clearing.

The dawn patrol went uneventful. Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, & him caught 2 rabbits, 1 mouse, 2 Plump Voles, and 2 fat juicy blackbirds, and marked & patrolled all the borders.

He was sitting in his den looking up at SilverPelt and his thoughts drifted to how Heatherpaw had betrayed him and his love. He dug his claws into the ground. His fur bristled and his tail fluffed out. He took at glance over at his sister, HollyLeaf, and calmed down. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and it seemed like a moment later that a paw jabbed his side.

He opened his eyes and saw Tigerstar. He snarled and hissed "I told you, Tigerstar, I'M DONE WITH YOU! You don't have to mentor me anymore. I am a Warrior and I follow the Warrior code! I am better than you!" With that LionBlaze was on Tigerstar's back, sinking his sharp teeth deep into the dead warrior's neck. Tigerstar flipped him over, scored his claws down Lionblaze's flank, and held him down with two paws on his chest.

"You are NOT better than me! You can't get up the pride to take revenge on Heethypaw ---"

"Heatherpaw!"

"Whatever. Anyway, you can't even take revenge! What type of warrior is that!?!"

Images of Heatherpaw with a large cut from her chest to her back legs, and a slit on her throat, gurgling blood, popped into his mind. She looked up at him with pleading eyes "Help me…" she gurgled and coughed on her own blood.

"No, no! That's not what I want! She deserves to be punished, but not like that!" He shook his head fiercely and pushed the larger Warrior off him.

"Oh? It's not? Can you say that in the view of StarClan? Or just here? You know she deserves that. That is her fate. Bring her fate to her, Lion_star_."

With that, Tigerstar faded away, and Lionblaze woke up, gasping and panting, his sides stinging where Tigerstar's claws had been. It was before dawn, and he padded out of the Warriors Den into the clearing. He sat beside the dirt-place tunnel and made sure no cat was there.

When he was sure he was alone, he rolled around in the dirt-place to disguise his scent and headed towards the lake. He sat there for what felt like a moon, staring at the rising sun, thinking. When he was done, he didn't hesitate to turn towards the WindClan border.

'_Tigerstar was right. She deserves that fate. I should bring her fate to her._' He crossed the border crawled towards the WindClan camp. Staying low, his belly fur brushed the ground. For a moment his heart stopped, as he spotted the silhouette of a cat on the hill before him.

He took in a deep breath and his heart slowed as he realized it was Heatherpaw. He snorted in contempt and whispered into the breeze. "Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw!" The silhouette on the hill looked his way and hissed "Lionpaw?!? What are you doing?" He padded up to her. "Lion_blaze_. You are still a mere apprentice." He twitched his tail as she stared up at him, horror in her eyes.

He bared his teeth. "You betrayed my love---" she gasped "---and my trust. You caused many of my clanmates and kin unnecessary pain and bloodshed. Now I will bring your fate to you, just as Tigerstar said I would." Her eyes widened in fear and in shock. "T-Tigerstar? But he's dead!" He let out a rough mrrow of laughter.

"Not in my dreams he's not. He is still alive in DarkClan, and he summons me to him." He leaped on top of her. She tried to flip over, but he was too quick, he caught her on her belly, clawing a deep gash from her chest to her hind legs. She scrabbled desperately at his sides.

Just then, Crowfeather spotted them, and ran back towards camp, yowling that Lionblaze was trying to kill Heatherpaw, knowing that Lionblaze could easily overpower just Crowfeather alone. The yowling, so close to the border was heard by FireStar & JayPaw, back at camp discussing the lack of herbs on their territory.

Firestar quickly gathered a patrol of: himself at the lead, with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight, to head towards the WindClan border. When they got there, Lionblaze was standing over Heatherpaw, her whole flank bleeding.

A patrol of WindClan cats, led by Onestar himself, was on the other side of Lionblaze, and Lionblaze had 1 sharp, curled claw poised at 1 side of her throat, ready to slice it open at any moment. "Take one step closer, and I'll slit her throat!" yowled Lionblaze.

"She started the whole battle between the 4 clans! She told every cat of the tunnels in her clan, which led them to attack us! She promised me she wouldn't tell. It was our secret! But when I decided to become a true warrior, I told her we couldn't meet anymore! SHE BETRAYED MY LOVE AND MY TRUST! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS, HEATHERPAW!"

Collective gasps rose as he mentioned his love for her, and Crowfeather couldn't take it anymore. "No!!!" he screeched, lunging towards his apprentice. That was all it took for Lionblaze. He leaned down and bit her shoulder as he slit her throat. "Help Me…" she whispered, staring past him, at Crowfeather, lunging towards them.

Crowfeather pushed Lionblaze off her, but Lionblaze had the power of the Stars in His Paws. He held the black WindClan warrior down with two paws; both of them watching Heatherpaw take in her last breaths. Then it hit him. Like a snowball hitting him during summer. What he just saw, that was what Tigerstar had showed him.

"What have I done?!?" he yowled, letting Crowfeather go, he leaned down to sniff Heatherpaw. She was dead. He had killed her. Out of cold blood, he had murdered Heatherpaw for something she probably hadn't even done. He looked around. The WindClan warriors had fled towards their camp, and the ThunderClan warriors stood on the side facing WindClan camp, frozen to the spot with shock and fear. "Lionblaze… what have you done?"

He turned towards the border and recognized Jayfeather meowing. "Why?" mewled Hollyleaf, her voice shaking and squeaking like newborn kits would. Now Brambleclaw was speaking. "I would have thought that you, of all cats, would be able to overcome Tigerstar's darkness. I did it. I know what it's like. Why couldn't you?"

This time Firestar spoke. "You are one of the three. You know it, and so do your littermates. You and your littermates are the three in the prophecy. _There will be three. Kin of your kin, that will have the power of the stars in their paws._ You 3 have known for a long time. Why, Why? Why, if you have the power of the stars n your paws, would you do this, Lionblaze?" In Firestar's eyes he looked genuinely hurt, but his posture showed he was ready to attack.

"My kit… Oh, Oh, Oh, My kit! My Kit Is A Second Tigerstar! My Kit! My Kit…" Squirrelflight wailed. Lionblaze flinched. He was a second Tigerstar. "Fox Dung!" he wailed. "What have I done?!? How was I overcome by that—That Slaughterer! He made me believe he was right, and this was her fate!! I hate you, Tigerstar! I hate myself, too! I will kill you, again! You continue to live in me, so I will kill myself." He wailed.

"Jayfeather, I'm sorry. I never underestimated you. You are my kin, and I love you. Hollyleaf, I'm sorry. I must do this. You are also my kin, and I Love you. Brambleclaw, I'm sorry I have shamed our blood. I Love You. Squirrelflight… I'm sorry I wasn't the best Warrior I could have been... I Love You. Firestar, I'm sorry. Don't distrust our bloodline because of me. You are my kin… and my leader," he dipped his head in respect to the older warrior, "and I Love You. I made a mistake today. It was Tigerstar who influenced me to do it, but it is still my fault for giving in. Today I shall kill Tigerstar for good… because he rests in me."

He touched muzzles with all, still shocked and scared, 5 cats in the clearing, one last time. "I love You, Lionblaze." Said 4 of the cats in the clearing. The other 1, Firestar, said "I am proud of you. You will have the power of the stars in your paws, even in death. I Love you." With one last glance, Lionblaze jumped into the gully that marked the border with WindClan, and took his own life. That Night 2 more cats took their own lives, Hollyleaf, & Jayfeather, in the same place Lionblaze did. Many cats mourned that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? How Do You Like It? There Will Be An Alternate ending, but only If I get A Few Reviews!! :)

_***May StarClan Light Your Path,***_

_***Foxstar of ThunderClan***_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. A Second Bluestar

_**Warning: Do Not Read If You Haven't Read Up To The Warriors Book Long Shadows! Spoilers Ahead!**_

Hey guys, It's me, Foxstar of ThunderClan! Yes, Foxstar is my clan name, although I love FireStar. But I didn't want to be a tom : ) I'm a she-cat! I am a HUGE Warriors fan, and I felt compelled to make a fanfic about LionBlaze & HeatherPaw, and how LionBlaze kills her. This is NOT real; just what I think would happen if LionBlaze had given into the dark desires TigerStar had awoken in him about HeatherPaw. Anyway R&R and don't forget, there may be spoilers! Here's Alt 2!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lionblaze awoke at dawn. "Come on, mousebrain, you're on the Dawn Patrol." Whispered Ashfur. He stretched and yawned, then followed his former mentor out into the clearing.

The dawn patrol went uneventful. Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, & him caught 2 rabbits, 1 mouse, 2 Plump Voles, and 2 fat juicy blackbirds, and marked & patrolled all the borders.

He was sitting in his den looking up at SilverPelt and his thoughts drifted to how Heatherpaw had betrayed him and his love. He dug his claws into the ground. His fur bristled and his tail fluffed out. He took at glance over at his sister, HollyLeaf, and calmed down. He slowly drifted off to sleep, and it seemed like a moment later that a paw jabbed his side.

He opened his eyes and saw Tigerstar. He snarled and hissed "I told you, Tigerstar, I'M DONE WITH YOU! You don't have to mentor me anymore. I am a Warrior and I follow the Warrior code! I am better than you!" With that LionBlaze was on Tigerstar's back, sinking his sharp teeth deep into the dead warrior's neck. Tigerstar flipped him over, scored his claws down Lionblaze's flank, and held him down with two paws on his chest.

"You are NOT better than me! You can't get up the pride to take revenge on Heethypaw ---"

"Heatherpaw!"

"Whatever. Anyway, you can't even take revenge! What type of warrior is that!?!"

Images of Heatherpaw with a large cut from her chest to her back legs, and a slit on her throat, gurgling blood, popped into his mind. She looked up at him with pleading eyes "Help me…" she gurgled and coughed on her own blood.

"No, no! That's not what I want! She deserves to be punished, but not like that!" He shook his head fiercely and pushed the larger Warrior off him.

"Oh? It's not? Can you say that in the view of StarClan? Or just here? You know she deserves that. That is her fate. Bring her fate to her, Lion_star_."

With that, Tigerstar faded away, and Lionblaze woke up, gasping and panting, his sides stinging where Tigerstar's claws had been. It was before dawn, and he padded out of the Warriors Den into the clearing. He sat beside the dirt-place tunnel and made sure no cat was there.

When he was sure he was alone, he rolled around in the dirt-place to disguise his scent and headed towards the lake. He sat there for what felt like a moon, staring at the rising sun, thinking. When he was done, he didn't hesitate to turn towards the WindClan border.

'_Tigerstar was right. She deserves that fate. I should bring her fate to her._' He crossed the border crawled towards the WindClan camp. Staying low, his belly fur brushed the ground. For a moment his heart stopped, as he spotted the silhouette of a cat on the hill before him.

He took in a deep breath and his heart slowed as he realized it was Heatherpaw. He snorted in contempt and whispered into the breeze. "Heatherpaw! Heatherpaw!" The silhouette on the hill looked his way and hissed "Lionpaw?!? What are you doing?" He padded up to her. "Lion_blaze_. You are still a mere apprentice." He twitched his tail as she stared up at him, horror in her eyes.

He bared his teeth. "You betrayed my love---" she gasped "---and my trust. You caused many of my clanmates and kin unnecessary pain and bloodshed. Now I will bring your fate to you, just as Tigerstar said I would." Her eyes widened in fear and in shock. "T-Tigerstar? But he's dead!" He let out a rough mrrow of laughter.

"Not in my dreams he's not. He is still alive in DarkClan, and he summons me to him." He leaped on top of her. Just then, Crowfeather spotted them, and ran back towards camp, yowling that Lionblaze was trying to kill Heatherpaw, knowing that Lionblaze could easily overpower just Crowfeather alone. The yowling, so close to the border was heard by FireStar & JayPaw, back at camp discussing the lack of herbs on their territory.

Firestar quickly gathered a patrol of: himself at the lead, with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight, to head towards the WindClan border. When they got there, Lionblaze was standing over Heatherpaw, the look in her eyes giving away how terrified she was, but her gestures made her look ready to fight.

"What are you doing, Lionblaze?!?" yowled Hollyleaf. "Stop!" wailed Squirrelflight. Firestar, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw remained quiet. Lionblaze snapped towards them, the dark look in his eyes melting away when he saw them. '_This is wrong…_' he thought. "You are one of the three. You know it, and so do your littermates. You and your littermates are the three in the prophecy. _There will be three. Kin of your kin, that will have the power of the stars in their paws._ You 3 have known for a long time, so be careful what you do…" whispered Firestar. "Pick & choose who you listen to carefully, Lionblaze." Brambleclaw hinted. Still Jayfeather was silent.

"She started the whole battle between the 4 clans! She told every cat of the tunnels in her clan, which led them to attack us! She promised me she wouldn't tell. It was our secret! But when I decided to become a true warrior, I told her we couldn't meet anymore! SHE BETRAYED MY LOVE AND MY TRUST! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS, HEATHERPAW!"

Only now did Jayfeather speak. "You know it is wrong, Lionblaze. I can hear your thoughts… and your doubts. She doesn't deserve this… no matter what Tigerstar says. Do not trust him. Remember what he did when he was alive. Do not let your paws fall into the crevasses in the pathway to StarClan or DarkClan that his made long ago, for they lead to DarkClan. Both you and I know that, Lionblaze. Choose wisely…"

Hollyleaf shook her head slightly as he took a step towards Heatherpaw, and he slowly backed towards ThunderClan territory. "I'm Sorry…" he whispered into the breeze as he ran through the forest to a place unknown. Heatherpaw escaped unharmed and the patrol returned to camp, still shaken. Later that night, Lionblaze returned, as forgiven for almost making the wrong choice, and was praised for making the right choice.

Eventually the prophecy was fulfilled, and everyone lived happily ever after…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? How Do You Like It? There's the alternate ending I promised you. I'd like to thank all my supporters (May StarClan Be With You & Light Your Path) and I'd like to say to my Flamerz: May DarkClan await your arrival :(

_***May StarClan Light Your Path,***_

_***Foxstar of ThunderClan***_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
